This invention relates to sensor buoys such as sonobuoys. Such buoys are typically launched from aircraft, and a sensor, carried within the buoy until water impact, is deployed beneath the water surface. Signals from the sensor are transmitted to the surface, and typically back to the aircraft, by an underwater cable and floating transmitter. A common use for such buoys is detection of submarines, in which case the sensor is an acoustic device.